This invention pertains to machines for removing dry and wet liquid particulates, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner loader or conveyor collector.
In industry, voluminous amounts of particulate matter, debris, and waste are emitted during machining, foundry, milling, shipment, warehousing, assembling, fabricating, and other manufacturing operations. Particulates of dust emitted during a manufacturing operation can include metal slivers, plastic chips, wood shavings, dirt, sand, and other debris. Dust accumulates on floors, machines, packaging materials, equipment, food and personnel. Dust is carried and circulated in the air and can be injurious to the health and safety of operating personnel and other on site employees. Dust can damage, erode, and adversely effect the efficiency and operability of equipment. It can also create a fire hazard and cause explosions in some situations, such as in grain elevators. Voluminous amounts of dust can pollute the atmosphere. Dust may also impair the quality of the products manufactured.
Dust emissions are not only dangerous and troublesome, but are particularly aggravating and grievous where relatively dust-free conditions and sterile environments are required, such as in medical supply houses, the electronics industry, and in food-processing plants.
Over the years a variety of industrial dust collectors and other equipment have been suggested for removing industrial dust and debris and for other purposes. Typifying these industrial dust collectors and equipemnt are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 485,915, 795,412, 2,276,805, 2,372,316, 2,496,180, 2,604,956, 3,320,727, 3,485,671, 3,541,631, 3,554,520, 3,577,705, 3,608,283, 3,650,420, 3,717,901, 3,731,464, 3,780,502, 3,955,236, 3,970,489, 4,032,424, 4,062,664, 4,111,670, 4,174,206, and 4,224,043. These prior art dust collectors and equipment have met with varying degrees of success.